the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
List Of The Goldbergs Characters (Main And Recurring)
Main cast * Wendi McLendon-Covey as Beverly Goldberg,3 the overprotective matriarch of the Goldbergs. She frequently injects herself into her children's lives, often to their embarrassment, and is supremely confident in their abilities. * Jeff Garlin as Murray Goldberg,3 the gruff, somewhat antisocial patriarch of the Goldbergs. Unlike Beverly, he is realistic about his children's abilities and believes she smothers them too much. He's worked full-time since his teenage years, and wants his children to learn how to fend for themselves. He runs a furniture business and loves sports. * Sean Giambrone as Adam Goldberg,3 the pop-culture obsessed youngest child of the Goldbergs. Smart and geeky, he often films his family's activities on a VHS camcorder. * Troy Gentile as Barry Goldberg,3 the overconfident, slightly dim-witted middle child of the Goldbergs. Though seemingly untalented in every way (except in ice hockey and wrestling, at which he excels), he remains highly self-assured while trying to become popular in high school. * Hayley Orrantia as Erica Goldberg,3 the nonchalant oldest child of the Goldbergs. Smart but rebellious, she is popular in school and dominant over her younger brothers. * George Segal as Albert "Pops" Solomon,3 Beverly's laid back father. Though an elderly man with a number of goofy characteristics, he acts much younger than his age and often gives sage advice to his grandchildren. Adam considers him as his best friend. He once owned the furniture store that Murray now runs. * AJ Michalka as Lainey Lewis (Season 3–present; recurring 1–2), Erica's best friend, whom Barry has had a lifelong crush on. To the surprise of many, Lainey later becomes Barry's girlfriend. * Patton Oswalt as adult Adam Goldberg (voice only),5 who narrates the show from the present day. Recurring * Tim Meadows as Mr. Glascott, a disenchanted teacher who also delivers pizza and gives guitar lessons for extra money. He also serves as the school's hapless guidance counselor. * Cedric Yarbrough as Vic, Murray's friend and co-worker. * Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Ball, the principal of the high school that the Goldberg children attend. * Bryan Callen as Mr. Meller, the high school's no-nonsense gym teacher and coach. * Natalie Alyn Lind as Dana Caldwell, Adam's classmate who later becomes his girlfriend. In the Season 2 finale "Goldbergs Feel Hard", it is revealed Dana may be moving because her dad has a job offer in Seattle. The Season 3 premiere confirms she is now living in Seattle. * Stephanie Katherine Grant as Emmy Mirsky, a girl in the neighborhood whom Adam hangs with. They are happily "just friends". * Kenny Ridwan as Dave Kim, an awkward classmate and friend of Adam's. * Noah Munck as 'Naked' Rob Smith, member of The Jenkintown Posse. * Sam Lerner as 'Madman' Geoff Schwartz, member of The Jenkintown Posse who is infatuated with Erica. * Matt Bush as 'Ladies' man' Andy Cogan, member of The Jenkintown Posse. * Dan Bakkedahl as Mr. Woodburn, Adam's lonely and depressed science teacher. * Ana Gasteyer as Miss Cinoman, a music teacher at the high school that the Goldberg children attend. * Dan Fogler as Marvin Goldberg, Murray's carefree, unreliable younger brother. * Virginia Gardner as Lexi Bloom, featured in Season 1 as Barry's crush. * Jacob Hopkins as Chad Kremp, A close friend of Adam. * Sam Kindseth as David Sirota, Adam's friend and classmate. Notable guest stars * David Spade as Gus, a sketchy manufacturer of fake IDs. * Paul Sorvino as Pop Pop, Murray's stern father of few words. * Martin Starr as Andre, the local video store clerk who bans Murray after an excessively late rental. * David Koechner as Bill Lewis, Lainey's father who, to Murray's dismay, is a major fan of the Dallas Cowboys, starting a rivalry between Bill and Murray. In "Bill/Murray", Bill becomes friends with Murray due to them discovering they have a lot in common, but they are temporarily enemies again until they reconcile, to Barry and Lainey's delight. * Charlie Sheen as the man in police station, reprising his iconic role from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. * Nick Swardson as Rick, a sketchy black market toy dealer.6 * Michaela Watkins as Miss Taraborelli, a socially awkward Spanish and Sex-ed teacher. * Brec Bassinger as Zoe McIntosh, a girl Adam has a crush on. Guest cast * Austin Lyon as Kyle (1 episode) Category:TV Shows